Lost and Then Found Piece by Piece
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: A dark mysterious tale is about to unfold. Odd occurences are taking place and memories that were lost are beginning to be regained...but do you really want to remember? Unlock the secrets for yourself. NurikoxOC and its a guygirl pairing
1. Prelude

Hello...um yeah this was a story i was dying to write. I think i have some pretty good ideas where to go with it too. I think you will all really enjoy this! Although this is so unlike me...this is only the prelude for it to see what people think. But honestly this only a morcel of whats to come. But i would like to recieve some imput on the matter none the less. So...just let me know what you think of it! And the first chapter for this story will be out shortly!

Disclaimer: I dont own FY...duh. It wouldnt be FY if i owned it...lol. But I do own my characters that you will obviously recognize in future chapters.

**Prelude**

The setting is cold and one of morbid. The sky is grey and unearthly, white ice falls softly to the crimson stained ground below. And there in the puddle of cool pure blood lay a man.

"He was born a man and is dying a man and that is forever what he shall be. The events that passed between life and now death were great ones. He has lived a miraculous life…one that I shall honor with the highest regard…but I no longer hold any strength to uphold the task that I have been appointed."

"Don't speak as such! You have not failed yet!" said a voice in a worried tone. The expression on the owner was vexed. "He is not dead as of yet! You have fought so valiantly! Do not give up!"

"That is the reason I come and ask to you…I wish to fulfill my duty. I foresee only one way to accomplish this."

"You mustn't-" The same voice tried to reply again as it comprehended the meaning of the words.

"There is no other way!" snapped the other. "I will do this…" was the whispered reply after such an out break.

There was no arguing with this. The mind was set. That was clear. Love…had intervened again and the listener knew all too well how far love would prevail through its trials. And so…the last request was granted with the nod of a head. So fell the majestic guardian.


	2. It's Just the Beginning

Ello! How is everybody? Now before you throw your crazy angry food at me for taking so long...I had perfectly good reasons. I had a HUMUNGO Biology exam that i had to do good on. And as if that one wasnt enough i had an AP European History Test to top it off...so I've been basically studying...doing homework...playing badminton...oh and worrying about a guy in my class who i like. So that's been my life lol. Well on with the story and sorry for the long awaited (i hope) update!

**Diclaimer: I don't own FY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Black Mountain…

Darkness lifted from heavy eyes…eyes that should never have reopened to see the light of day again. Yet now these same lavender eyes that had meant to be sealed forever blinked and felt none of the pain from who knows how long ago. This person was perplexed by the sudden change of events from thinking that only moments ago they were dead. Yet now they sat up and looked about them. There was a mountain against the misty fog. It shone an eerie purplish tone and the gazer strained to remember what was so important about it. Things came back slowly…and painfully. Memories that were better left forgotten but none were pushed aside. It was almost as if watching a movie and seeing the star as no one other than yourself. At its conclusion the person involuntarily touched their side to find no wound that had been fatal previously and uttered one word, "Miaka…"

In the Realm of the Gods…

"You let her go down there! You actually let her follow through with that! It was one of SEVEN seishi!" Sieryu stormed angrily pacing back and forth. "Suzaku how could you let such a thing occur! She'll be murdered for sure!"

Suzaku was resting in a chair listening to his brother's chastising with a heavy heart. He had been very depressed since the departure of the guardian. "Was I supposed to stop her?" He asked carelessly.

Sieryu turned around eyes blazing, "YES! Yes Suzaku you were! She was your daughter!" He yelled in fury.

At this Suzaku's eyes narrowed, "She still is…stop using the past tense." He said angrily.

"She gave up immortality to save him!" Sieryu continued as if Suzaku hadn't interrupted. "This is nonsense!"

"She did what she thought right." Genbu interjected from his quiet spot where he leaned against a wall mostly observing his younger brother yell. "You really couldn't have stopped her. Suzaku knew that. So quiet down Sieryu." He said calmly.

Sieryu stopped his pacing and ranting much to the relief of the other gods but he still fumed quietly in a corner. There was probably a span of five minutes that passed before he yelled out again, "We gave our daughters the duty to protect the seven seishi. We made them guardians…what was the point of this if after only one death they give up?"

"She didn't give up!" Byakko yelled before Suzaku could. "She saved a seishi. She followed through with her mission more than we ever expected of them. She has kept them all safe."

"Safe?" Genbu questioned. "They mistook Amiboshi for Chiriko and nearly all of them have been through near death experiences."

"Near death. Did you hear that? NEAR!" Suzaku commented. "She has saved them all! She has arranged things countless times to save them." Suzaku said trying to sink farther into his chair. This was a very difficult thing for him to discuss. "She even attempted to save Amiboshi," He added in. "Even when he wasn't one of her seishi."

"Miaka did that." Sieryu answered dryly at the remembrance of that moment.

"Miaka was the median she used! She acted through Miaka! Just like when they went to find Tasuki! Her and the Suzaku no Miko are linked by spirit!" Suzaku said angrily. "But I have had enough of this discussion! What has occurred is now in the past and no longer needs to be dwelled on!" He said rising and leaving the room the four had been situated in.

The other gods soon left to their own destinations. There wasn't really anything to discuss then if their younger brother no longer wished to speak of their niece.

In a hall down the way a girl with straight jet black hair that went half way down her back walked gracefully. The black robes flowing beautifully about her and her emerald green eyes shone with intelligence. Although she appeared only the age of nineteen she had already lived through many, many years.

"Miyoko!" called another girl rushing after her. This girl appeared only a year older but had blonde hair to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes to match the color the silky robes she wore.

"Kaida?" Miyoko asked turning around to face her cousin.

"Where are you going Miyoko! Have you heard-" Kaida began breathlessly but Miyoko rose a hand silencing her panicked cousin and responded calmly.

"Yes…I have heard Kaida. She has gone down and become mortal." Miyoko said a small frown playing on her beautiful face.

"Wait…were you on your way to see-" Kaida started but was silenced again.

"Tomite and Hikitsu. Yes." Miyoko said sweetly. "I'm going down there now actually." Miyoko said turning to leave. She raised one hand making it twirl in a circle once and disappeared in black smoke.

In the land of Touran, Black Mountain….

When the smoke cleared from her vision Miyoko saw Tomite and Hikitsu resting in the sacred area they had called home for so many years after death. Upon seeing their guardian they rose and Tomite beamed. "Miyoko? I'm surprised to see you here." He said as he walked up gracefully to the beautiful maiden.

Hikitsu then spoke, "I agree this is a very surprising visit, Guardian."

"Such formalities Seishi-Hikitsu." Miyoko giggled. But she shook her head slightly and looked back up at the two. "As I have told you before that you would have to guard the shinzaho…well things have gone slightly amiss." Miyoko frowned.

"What do you mean?" Tomite asked worry etched into his face.

"I mean…that Amaya…has become mortal and no longer travels with the Suzaku no miko." Miyoko said sadly.

Tomite and Hikitsu were startled obtaining this new information, "Are we supposed to still just hand over the shinzaho to them?" Tomite questioned of the former plan when they were to just give it to her cousin.

Miyoko shook her head in denial, "No…I want to see what they are made of. Challenge them. Make them prove that they're worthy of such a gift, and why they are so special that she even sacrificed immortality for them." Miyoko answered.

"Yes, we can accomplish that. Then…" Tomite asked trailing off.

"You shall join the rest in the realm of the gods…" Miyoko smiled.

"And…" Tomite went to finish.

"We'll finally be together…yes." Miyoko whispered smiling. Hikitsu smiled happy that they would finally get the rest they wanted and that the couple would finally reunite together soon. They had one more mission to carry out and they were to make sure that it went perfect since it was an order from their Guardian who they may have even honored above their miko. Just as Miyoko waved shyly good bye they heard the entrance of intruders in their mountain. And so they went to fulfill the last mission appointed to them…

Elsewhere…

She fell. Or that was what it felt like. The pain and warmth of the blood that had been leaving her soon vanished as if it never existed. She had been surrounded in red swirling smoke that was intoxicating. She fell through fire and ice but in the end she felt the splash of cooling water rush around her. She struggled to get the top desperately. But she didn't have the strength and soon found herself sinking to the bottom to look up and see the taunting sun above the water's eerie surface.

When she had given up all hope of actually surviving strong arms grabbed her and hoisted her up out of the water. She coughed as she was laid down gently on the riverbank's edge.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice asked. He sounded like he was kneeling above her.

She was right because when she opened her brown and red tinted colored eyes she blinked in surprise to see a man with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes looking back at her. "I-I'm alright…" She whispered more out of courtesy then truth. She was really confused…what was she doing in a river. For that matter…where was she!

"That's good to hear." The man replied with a smile his blonde-brown hair was clinging slightly to his face from the water. Then he looked t her questioningly, "What were you doing in the river? You don't even look like you're from around here…"

"I-I…" She began but nothing came as an answer for her. When no knowledge came to her as an answer she told him, "I don't remember…" She said her eyes downcast and looking to the side as she bit her bottom lip.

The man nodded his head as if he completely believed her. "I see….well do you remember your name?"

She thought about this for a second and she replied with no hesitation. It was almost automatic, "Amaya. My name is Amaya." She said firmly. It was one thing if not the only thing she had to go off of.

He smiled that she at least knew that…she was lucky. "Well hello Amaya. My name is Kaika. We cam continue our conversation later but it might be best to get ourselves into some clean dry clothes. I'm sure my mother has something that could fit you." He answered standing and offering her his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure it's alright…?" Amaya asked walking very close to him as if afraid something was going to jump out at her as he lead her to his home.

"I already told you that my parents wouldn't mind." Kaika laughed. This had been about the tenth time she had asked the same question. But she didn't get the chance to ask an eleventh time because he entered one of the homes in the small village they were walking through.

"Kaika, is that you?" came a woman's voice from what appeared to be the kitchen area.

"Yes mother, it's me and-" Kaika began but didn't even get the chance to finish because his mother had entered the room drying her hands with a small towel and cut him off.

"Kaika! My goodness! What have you done to the poor girl! And just letting her stand there soaked and chilled to the bone too!" His mother chided sternly as she strode across the room and walked up straight to Amaya who tried feebly to hide behind Kaika. "You poor girl! Here come with me and we'll have you warmed up in no time!" She said smiling pleasantly in that motherly voice as she took Amaya's hand gently in her own. Amaya was soon whisked away to a bathing area leaving a baffled Kaika behind.

Once in the bathing area Kaika's mother took another look at her. The poor girl looked like she had been through quite a dramatizing ordeal. "Here why don't you take a warm bath." She coaxed not really giving Amaya an option as she quickly stripped the poor girl and put her into the relaxing steamed water. Amaya had yelped in surprise but soon relaxed into the soothing water.

Kaika's mother discarded the clothes with out a second thought at the moment and then grabbed some shampoos of sorts and did the honor of washing Amaya's hair even though Amaya protested in vain that she would do it herself.

After Amaya was cleaned and warm Kaika's mother set about the task of finding her 'perfect' clothes. In the end it resulted in a plain commoners dress. Yet it looked fabulous upon Amaya. It was black and fell to the middle of her shin while it had simple red trim upon the bottom and collar. The sleeves were also matching in this red but were a thin veil like material complimenting her tanned skin. She wore simple black matching shoes and Kaika's mother brushed her hair to perfection.

Kaika, now cleaned and relaxing in a chair in the 'living room' so to speak relaxed waiting for the newest household edition to return with his mother. Now, Kaika had known that Amaya was a pretty girl. That was obvious by her perfect complexion, radiant eyes, and did he mention perfect figure? But nothing had prepared him for the walking beauty who returned with his mother.

She wore simple clothes, his mother's, even though they still looked elegant upon her. Her hair was now dry and fell in waves a little past her shoulder but the color was different shades of brows with black and dark red mixed between them. It seemed to capture his attention immediately and it seemed to long for his touch.

Amaya blushed lightly at his startled gaze her cheeks now a tint pink. Kaika's mother chuckled and then said, "Well why don't we have some dinner I'm sure the two of you could use it." She said and walked off briskly to the room Amaya had seen her first emerge from. Amaya now bashful of Kaika's blue eyed stare she quickly followed and helped set up the table with her. Kaika soon joined them still a little baffled by the angel that had fallen into his home…was she really the girl he had just fished out of the river?

That night Kaika made a second bed in his room across from his which she slept in gratefully and made sure to thank him at least a dozen times. It seemed almost immediately though that she had fallen asleep tired from the days events. Kaika tried not to feel disappointed…his questions would just have to wait till later. So he spent some time just staring at the girl who slept peacefully across his room and the moon's elegant light seemed to maximize her serenity if that was at all possible.

Kaika's mother smiled as she saw the new girl she considered a daughter the moment she laid eyes on her go off to bed. She had been so helpful ever since her arrival a few days ago.

Amaya was helping with the chores around the house and even doing extra stuff. She even tagged along just to be in company with Kaika. She was quiet most of the time but seemed to get along perfectly with Kaika. The only thing that worried her was that Kaika may fall for the new girl in their home. She just…didn't know how a girl like that couldn't have someone out there looking for her….

* * *

Ello again! So wat did you all think? Was it good? Hm? It had a lot more stuff and gave more background. And the next Chapter will reveal even more interesting stuff! I hope you all enjoyed it! And please review!

My lovely Reviewers:

DTMCC: AWWWW! I'm so glad that you missed me! I can't believe u knew the days i was gone but that's pretty cool! lol. Your such a devoted fan! I'm glad that i entertain you so much and that you look forward to my chapters! Well i hope you liked this one! I know you had to wait forever for it...I'm sorry. It'll get better when badminton's done i swear! Well until next time! c ya!

Poruporu: I'm glad you decided to check out my little story here. And ya ur right there arent many stories like that...its sad really! He's such a cool character! I loved nuriko and was so angry when they killed him off! It was sooooooo sad! Well i hope that you will like this story. I know he wasnt in this chapter much but he will be soon. Especially in the next one. People right now are just kind of scattered about at the moment. Well until next time! c ya!

Kristall: LOL I just love your reviews! They're just so great and animated. (smiley face) I'm sorry the prelude was a little dark but it is just a little bit of a dark story. Well her i guess you could call it 'past life' for now...was really tragic. And geeze i havent even talked about it yet! lol. Well thank you so much for the review! I hope the chapter wasnt too dark! Until next time! c ya!

miraclebutterfly


End file.
